


<殇浪>以歌为剑

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 啖剑太岁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: PV台词有感想尝试欢乐气氛的作者最后不知为何开了个车加班到要死的产物





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PV台词有感  
想尝试欢乐气氛的作者最后不知为何开了个车  
加班到要死的产物

前篇

傍晚，酒楼。  
“我说，啖剑太岁这个名字也太难听了吧，要让我知道是谁先叫出来的，我……”  
“说归说，反正你也不能做什么吧，不患酱~”揶揄他的并不是人类，而是一把琵琶。  
“铮~”愉悦的琴音，似乎是在附和着。琴师有些戏谑地笑了起来。  
“喂！连你也……”  
“两位……难道认识那位啖剑太岁吗？”酒肆中，旁边一桌的一个年轻人好奇地靠过来询问道。  
“偷听别人说话是不对的吧，小哥。”  
“抱歉抱歉，今日二位的酒都算我请了，如何？”年轻人倒是挺识趣。  
“你对这个啖剑太岁，倒是挺好奇啊。”  
“不，其实，要是二位真的认识他就好了……”年轻人敬了一杯酒，道。  
“这话怎么说？”  
“唉，不瞒二位……我有一位意中人，与我情投意合，即将谈婚论嫁了。几日前却被城郊断刃寨的寨主抢走了，此人的兵器是一把颜色黯淡的古怪的剑，剑技极高，我不是他的对手。但我或许可以与啖剑太岁合作，我救人，他夺剑。”  
“噗——”殇不患一口酒直接喷了一桌子，找补道，“咳咳，抱歉抱歉，听到此等令人发指的行径，不自觉就……”  
“谢谢你的善心，唉……”  
“不知你的意中人，姓甚名谁，长得什么样？若是我们路过那个寨子，兴许也能帮上忙。”  
“她是世上最美的人，喜欢穿一身红色，闪亮的宝石衬着她橙红色的发辫，眼睛更是如星河般闪耀……”年轻人陶醉了起来，含羞道，“她的名字更美，叫木芙蓉……”  
“噗——”殇不患的酒又一次喷了一桌子，艰难地转过头看向今天身着一袭白衣，只简单束了发的琴师。  
琴师直接抱起琵琶愤然离席，向城郊走去。  
“啊，抱歉，我的搭档就是听不得这等人间最美好的事情变成祸事，我先走了！”  
殇不患全力追踪，终于在城郊的一片林子里追上了浪巫谣，然后……  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！阿浪，那人居然说你和他——哈哈哈哈！！！”殇不患忍了一路，实在憋不住捶着树大声笑了起来。  
琴师愤愤地看着他，“啖剑太岁，你做的好事！”  
“而且，那人还打算和不患酱联手去夺阿浪呢，哈哈哈哈哈！”聆牙也笑了起来，随之而来的是一阵狂暴的琴音。

事情要从几天前说起。  
殇不患和浪巫谣二人从隔壁的城镇而来，听说这里的小镇上有着关于魔剑的传闻，却不想暴露行踪，于是就去山上找地方歇脚。这原本不是什么大不了的事，可恰好附近山寨的山匪猖獗，不但要来打劫他们，还口出狂言要将浪巫谣抓去做压寨夫人。  
殇不患忍笑看着浪巫谣把山匪打翻在地，可那些不长眼的山匪居然边磕头边喊“美人饶命！”，浪巫谣实在气不过，当场将聆牙变成了刀形，险些取了那些人的性命，殇不患这才出手阻止了他。  
想着反正也没地方住，殇不患提议干脆就去那个山寨住下掩人耳目，浪巫谣相当不情愿地被他连拉带拽，身后还跟着一众山寨的喽啰，场面一度非常喜感。  
想来酒肆遇到的那个年轻人，应该是看到了那个场面，不知道内心如何添油加醋成了他说出来的那个样子。  
二人打闹着回到了山寨，原本还以为他们占了寨子还不准喽啰打劫，寨子的人会一哄而散，想不到还有那么个人没走。  
那个名叫阿旺的孩子有些缺心眼，认死理，之前一直是寨子里人人欺负的对象，他也没什么地方可去，就留下了。  
“寨主！寨主夫人！”阿旺非常有礼貌，可自从殇不患他们入主山寨的当天，故意骗他说浪巫谣是寨主夫人以后，这个称呼是怎么也改不掉了。  
殇不患想起之前的闹剧，忍不住又咧开了嘴，眼见浪巫谣的手指又按在了琴弦上，辛苦忍住了笑。  
“我们用过晚饭了，你先休息吧。”二人说罢也回了屋。  
殇不患好奇地看着浪巫谣盯着包袱里的衣服发愁。  
“阿浪，怎么了？”  
“会被认出来。”浪巫谣的衣服不是白色就是红色，但如今这个情形，穿什么都不合适。  
“要不……先穿我的衣服？”殇不患拿出自己的一套黑色常服。  
“……我试试。”浪巫谣接过衣服比划了一下，开始解自己的外袍。  
殇不患脑中突然冒出了“压寨夫人”这四个字，怎么也挥之不去。  
“等……等等！”殇不患觉得一阵口干舌燥，转移话题道，“这个先不急，忽然想起来，我的剑有一阵子没保养了，我一会儿就回来！”  
“喂！就那根木头也需要保养吗！”聆牙向门外喊着。  
“……”  
“阿浪，不患酱最近有些奇怪啊！”聆牙好奇，“总是话说得好好的突然就跑了，他该不是哪里不舒服吧？”  
浪巫谣摇了摇头，也一脸疑惑，看着手中殇不患的常服，接着把衣服换上了。虽然长了一点，却也没有拖到地上，还算合适。  
冲出屋外的殇不患漫无目的地在寨子里转悠，一边极力想要甩掉最近脑子里频繁出现的，乱七八糟地想法，和莫名其妙的反应，像是刚才阿浪解开衣服的时候，自己会突然心跳紊乱之类的，绝对是哪里出了问题。  
用冰凉的井水洗了把脸，殇不患看了看天色，想着自己应该已经冷静下来了，又踱回了屋，推开门，却看到浪巫谣正把刚换上的，自己的常服，解下来。  
“呜！我忘了点东西！”殇不患正要夺门而出，却被浪巫谣拉住了袖子，开口提问的自然是聆牙，“不患酱，你是哪里不舒服吗！怎么老是好好的突然就跑了！”  
“没……没啊！”殇不患心虚地不敢看浪巫谣。  
“殇？”浪巫谣出声问道，殇不患不由得抬头看向他，然后，倒抽了一口冷气。  
眼前，浪巫谣的衣服刚解了一半，但因只是试穿，并没有注意着要系紧腰带，连带着内衫也有些松了，而殇不患眼前，正是一小片雪白的胸膛。  
被扯着袖子的殇不患只好扭过头，而浪巫谣却以为他真的病了，凑过来用手量了他额头的温度。  
和浪巫谣平时穿的衣服不同，殇不患的衣袖宽大，他试穿时也没有必要去戴手甲，于是，殇不患的眼前就出现了一截细白的手臂。  
“阿浪……别碰我！”殇不患情急之下脱口而出的语音有些严厉，他随即发现自己的语气颇有歧义，又找补道，“不是，是我的问题，我……”  
却不慎对上一双碧色的眼，眼中满是担忧和疑惑，然后变成了惊讶，因为此时，他已突然被殇不患抱住，继而被有些强硬吻住了唇。


	2. 后篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仔细听了PV麻麻那句，是 歌に生き 歌に死すならば その声は剣と同然！

在一起这么久，两人的关系本就有些不清不楚，却都不是会表达感情的性子。  
浪巫谣有些混乱地推开殇不患要走，却又被他从背后抱住，连聆牙都在一声惊呼之中被扯下，放到了旁边的桌上。半推半就之下，殇不患扯开了浪巫谣的腰带，然后，所有的动作顿住了。  
和他带着些许伤痕，晒成古铜色的皮肤不一样，眼前是浪巫谣一片雪白无暇的肌肤，白得那么耀眼，让他的嗓子一下子干渴起来，下意识地伸手抚了上去，入手的细腻触感，让他根本无视了怀里的人的挣扎，并试图褪下他身上最后的遮挡。  
“殇不患！”一声高喝把他拉回现实。意识到自己做了些什么的殇不患低下头，有些不舍地放开了浪巫谣。  
浪巫谣用衣衫挡住自己，却留恋着那个怀抱的温暖，和那双稍显粗糙的手，他觉得自己可能也昏了头，打算披上外袍出门找个屋顶冷静一下。  
“阿浪……”殇不患开口叫住他，看他停住了脚步，接着说道，“我……我只是后悔，能做出四处抢夺魔剑这么离经叛道的事的我，为什么要勉强自己一直恪守礼数。”  
浪巫谣有些无所适从地看着他。  
“刚才酒肆发生的事，让我想到有一天，你会和喜欢的人一起离开，踏上不同的道路。”殇不患有些痛苦地笑着，“而我只能假装轻松地，看着你走……所以，干脆做个了断如何？”  
“了断？”  
“只有今天，我不会左右你的去留。但，如果你留下，此生此世，我都不会再放你走。”  
“喜欢的人……是啊。”浪巫谣走到他近前，认真看着他，握住了他的手。  
殇不患想要再说什么，却被浪巫谣打断，“若你要走，我一样不会放过你。”  
之前没能褪尽的遮挡，连同殇不患身上的，一件一件被扔在了地上。  
殇不患紧紧拥着洁白无瑕的身体，边小心翼翼地吻着他的唇，边轻抚着他的背，却在穿过他的发丝，顺着脊柱下滑的时候，感到了对方传来的一阵战栗。二人的呼吸同时变得急促起来，轻吻的动作已经变成一种折磨，殇不患有些粗暴地捏住浪巫谣的下颚，舌头顺着滑入对方的口中，与对方的舌头纠缠在了一起。  
“唔……”脊椎一下一下地被抚过，浪巫谣轻喘出声，双手攀上了殇不患的肩头，而感受到回应的殇不患，放开了浪巫谣的下颚，将他的几缕发丝拂到耳后，顺着他的耳垂，颈子和锁骨，停留在胸前脆弱的一点上。  
“唔！”浪巫谣深吸了一口气，殇不患却不打算放过那一点，时而轻按，时而揉捏地爱抚着，浪巫谣腿一软，险些站不住。殇不患顺势将他倚靠在床头，有些不舍地放开了他的唇，继而吻上了他另一侧的胸前。  
“殇……！！”浪巫谣挺直了背迎合着殇不患的动作，而魔音喊出的名字让殇不患有些失神，他抽回轻抚背脊的手，将手指放入浪巫谣的口中一阵翻搅。  
留恋着细腻的触感，殇不患反复轻咬，揉捏的动作，无异于燎原之火，将浪巫谣的整个身体染上了一层红霞。殇不患试图用膝盖慢慢打开浪巫谣的双腿，却被发现了他意图的浪巫谣手脚并用地抵住，再难寸进的殇不患却笑了，趁着对方的注意力被转移到了腿上，转而吻上了对方身下早已挺翘起来的那处。  
“唔！！！”浪巫谣一惊，偏头逃开了殇不患放在他口中的手指，刚想挣扎，却被殇不患轻舔得一阵酥麻，只好大口地喘着气，任由对方一下一下地亲吻着自己，继而被一口吞下。  
“殇！！不要……哈啊——”身下被湿热的口腔包裹舔舐着，浪巫谣只刚来得及产生逃走的念头，腰身却不自觉地抬起，本能的动作像是刚好要配合殇不患一般，已经不听使唤的双腿被向两侧推高。  
无所适从的浪巫谣，看向殇不患的时候，入眼的就是对方迷醉地吸吮着自己的下身，而自己的身体也一览无遗地在对方的面前。  
浪巫谣满面通红，想要推拒却又留恋着殇不患的攻势，他自己也已经不清楚到底如何是好，正在犹豫之间，却感到殇不患那被自己舔湿的手指，已经往自己的体内插入了一截。  
“不……那里……不行……”浪巫谣慌张起来，想要挣扎，却觉得身下一空，继而对方结实滚烫的身体压上了自己，眼中已经不见平日的克制，连惯常对人的疏离都已不见，满含占有欲的眼神带着奇妙的魅力。浪巫谣这才发觉，早在不知何时开始，殇不患看着自己的时候，那种疏离早就没有了，取而代之的是某种被压抑着的，强烈的情愫。  
“我想要巫谣……你的全部……”强行宣告着的人，面上带着浪巫谣从未见过的霸道的笑容，惊觉身下传来的一阵刺痛，才发现殇不患的手指在他愣神之际，又侵入了他的体内，而这次不论他怎么挣扎，对方只是紧紧抱住他，一面在他体内肆虐着。  
“殇，不行，疼……”浪巫谣眼角沁出了泪，却被殇不患舔走，而殇不患稍稍放慢了进攻的速度，却毫不放松地深入着。  
“嗯……”触到体内某处的时候，浪巫谣轻叹了一声，慢慢化作了细碎的呻吟，而殇不患感到浪巫谣的反应，不断用力地攻向那处，还在对方挺直起腰的时候，加入了一根手指。  
“啊……嗯……”浪巫谣已经渐渐无法思考，只是本能地迎合着，感受着身下传来的一阵阵酥麻，贪婪地想要更多。而殇不患却抽出了手指，在他还来不及疑惑的时候，一翻身从背后抱住了他。  
感到滚烫的东西摩挲着自己的下身，浪巫谣迎上了对方，却被避过。疑惑着想要转头的浪巫谣感到对方吻上了他脆弱的后颈，双手揉捏起他的胸前，身下的火烫却并不急进，只是在他腿缝中游走试探。  
“殇……”话到嘴边却说不出口，浪巫谣难耐地扭动着身体，却不料耳畔传来殇不患地声音，“巫谣，说出来……”  
心思被看穿的浪巫谣连耳朵和脖子都红了，却被殇不患越来越放肆的抚摸夺取了理智，支离破碎地说着，“不患……啊……我要……进来……”  
然后，是一声身体被贯穿的惊呼，连身前都被握住抚弄的浪巫谣，渐渐无法控制自己的声音，而被魔音蛊惑的殇不患，也加快了身下的动作，欲念渐渐将二人吞没，直到二人同时喊出声，连灵魂都随着释放而交缠在一起。  
仍在余韵之中的浪巫谣，却没曾想，身后的人很快又动作了起来。  
再次醒来的浪巫谣，完全无法记起自己是何时失去意识，更不记得自己什么时候被洗净了身体，穿好里衣被抱回床上，盖上了被子。只见殇不患早已醒了，正细细看着他的脸，浪巫谣动了动，却觉得浑身都酸软无力。  
忆起昨夜片段的浪巫谣红着脸，略带愠色地看着殇不患，对方却笑了起来。  
“……？”  
“因歌而生，因歌而死的人，其声音就如同剑？”殇不患没头没尾地问了一句。  
想来是自己说了梦话吧，浪巫谣回答，“嗯，小时候，母亲是这么说的。”  
“巫谣，可能真的是为我而生的呢。”殇不患轻轻抱住他。  
“何意？”  
“呐，我可是啖剑太岁啊。”


End file.
